


Miraculous Birthday!

by SW_Banshee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, post season 3 (minor spoilers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_Banshee/pseuds/SW_Banshee
Summary: Chat wants to give his Lady a birthday present but needs a little help from his Purrincess.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… this is my first MLB fic. Most of my writing has been technical (policy and procedure manuals) the last several years and it’s been even longer since I’ve written fiction. Hopefully, I got these two at least close to in-character and it’s not too bland and boring. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. I initially envisioned a short fluff piece but Chat just really wouldn’t cooperate (when does he ever).  
> I realize I may not have gotten the weather exactly right for Paris but please just go with snow in early February and chilly evenings in mid to late March.

**Feb 1st, winding down after patrol…**

“So… I was picking out a birthday present for a friend and saw something that made me think of you,” Chat commented nonchalantly as he swung his feet off their rooftop perch. He knew he had to handle this just right or Ladybug would shut him down hard. Even though he wanted something more, he valued their friendship.

Ladybug sighed. “Chaton, you know we can’t tell each other our birthdays. It would be too revealing.”

He shrugged, “I know. I was thinking maybe we could just pick a date and celebrate together.”

She smiled affectionately, “Sounds like fun.” Noticing his smirk, she quickly added, “Not February 14th.”

“Absolutely not,” he replied, shaking his head and turning to face her. “I hope someday that we will be able to celebrate that day for a different reason,” he continued with a playful wink.

She lifted an eyebrow, “Early September; the day we got our Miraculouses?”

He shook his head again, “That’s our friend-iversary. We already have a reason to celebrate that day.”

She studied him briefly. “You seem to have given this some thought. Have a date in mind?”

“March 20th,” he answered with a Cheshire grin.

“Why March 20th? That’s not your _real_ birthday, is it?” she asked suspiciously.

He was happy she was playing along so far. “It’s usually the first day of spring and I can’t think of a more _purr_ fect birthday for a Ladybug… And her playful kitten.” He leaned forward and blinked his eyes rapidly at her.

Chuckling, she pushed him away with a finger on his nose and rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork sometimes. As much as you love puns, I’m almost surprised you didn’t suggest April 1st.”

Inside, he was ecstatic but outwardly he ducked his chin and gave her his best pout and sad kitty eyes. Chat silently made a promise to thank his modeling coaches for insisting he perfect that particular expression.

Ladybug turned away from him and closed her eyes tightly. “Not the kitty-kat pout,” she groaned. Even though she was getting better at resisting Manon’s baby-doll eyes, she had been growing weaker to her partner’s.

He seemed lonely at times and this obviously meant a lot to him, especially since he was trying to find a way to celebrate without revealing personal details. “OK, we can celebrate our birthdays on March 20th,” she gave in with a sigh. When he began bouncing excitedly, she sternly told him, “Something simple, don’t go crazy. _This is not a date_. No flowers and absolutely _nothing_ romantic.”

Chat smiled widely in a way that reminded her of the real smile Adrien saved for private moments with his closest friends. “Thanks, LB!!!” Before she could think too hard about the similarities between the two boys, he jumped up and did a flip as he leapt off the rooftop and headed off into the night.

She watched him with a smile. “I just hope I don’t regret this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying. Sorry about the lack of puns but Chat is really trying to be good so that Ladybug will agree to more informal get-togethers.
> 
> Chapter 1.5 added here (Plagg wanted to play too):  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887077

**Feb 4th, cold snowy night…**

Marinette was working on design ideas for Ladybug’s birthday gift for Chat when she heard a tap on her trap door. Looking up, she saw glowing green eyes staring back at her. She initially panicked, thinking she had forgotten about patrol but remembered they had agreed to stay in tonight given the weather and proliferation of Akumas over the last several days.

She closed her sketch book and glanced around to ensure Tikki was safely hidden before she scrambled up to let her partner in out of the cold. “Look what the Chat dragged in,” she deadpanned as she handed him a blanket to wrap up in. “What are you doing out in this weather?” Even with their suits, they could still get a chill if they stayed out long enough.

He gave her a saucy grin and a courtly bow, “I just wanted to check in and see how my _Purr_ incess is on this wonderful winter night.”

She rolled her eyes and offered him a hot chocolate which he graciously accepted. She went downstairs to the kitchen, leaving him alone in her room.

Chat scanned her walls, noticing quite a few new pictures. Many included Adrien but they were casual shots with their friends. The number of AdrienAgresteBrand model shots had declined significantly over the past several months. Now, his professional shots were mostly confined to idea boards and were interspersed among design sketches and notes.

“Here we are: croissants and two cups of hot chocolate. One with extra cream for my favorite alley cat,” she sassed upon her return.

He purred appreciatively when she handed him the treats and settled onto her chaise, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders.

She sat at her desk, watching him savor the warm drink and bread. “So… what really brings you by? And if you tell me Ladybug has you out patrolling in this weather, I am going to have words with her next time I see her.”

He chuckled, envisioning his Princess standing up to his Lady on his behalf. She would do it, too. He really enjoyed spending time with Marinette as Chat. He wished, not for the first time, that she was this way with him as Adrien.

He hesitated. Would Ladybug want him discussing their not-date birthday with someone? But this was Marinette, he reasoned. Ladybug, herself, obviously trusted Marinette enough to give her a Miraculous as well as temporary custody of his own when they went up against Kwami Buster.

He shrugged. “Well… I probably shouldn’t be telling you but Ladybug and I are going to celebrate our birthdays together on March 20th. I had a few ideas for gifts but most of what I came up with were either romantic – which she strictly vetoed – or something she wouldn’t really be able to use without giving herself away. You always have such great ideas so I was hoping you could help me.”

She tapped her finger to her lips, thinking about the various design ideas she had been working on for him. “I am guessing you want something either Ladybug or Chat Noir themed…” She was watching his expression to try to get a feel for his reaction to her suggestions. “Maybe a blanket… or scarf – on second thought no scarves…” She shuddered, remembering the scarf fiasco on Adrien’s birthday. “What about PJ’s?”

He nodded excitedly. “I have heard wonderful things about your PJ’s on the Ladyblog! That would be perfect! If you have time, I would like to commission a set. Whatever the costs, I’m happy to cover them.” Privately, he was thinking he would commission a set (or two) as Adrien at a later date.

“For the heroes of Paris, it would be my honor. I will work on some mock-up drawings. Can you stop by in a couple of days?” She had been working on design ideas for PJ’s and blankets in all the hero’s themes. Of course, she couldn’t let him know that she had already started on them or he might get suspicious.

Chat hopped up and handed her back the blanket and empty mug. “Great! Thanks for the hot chocolate!” With a quick “you’re the best” and a hug, he bounced up the ladder to her skylight and was gone.

She shook her head in amusement. Chat was really a sweet boy when he toned down the over-the-top flirting. If not for Adrien, she could see herself falling hard for her crime-fighting partner; if only he could see beyond his ideal Ladybug to the real Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, not sure if Marinette’s custom PJ’s are canon or just a recurring theme I keep seeing in the fics. If anyone knows for sure, please post in the comments so the creator(s) get the appropriate credit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Feb 7th, another evening visit…**

The familiar thump on her roof alerted Marinette to Chat’s arrival. She had left the skylight unlocked in anticipation of his arrival and waved him in. She met him with a blanket, plate of pastries and mug of hot chocolate and waved him to her chaise.

“Good evening, _Purr_ incess,” he purred as he inhaled deeply of the warm drink. When she settled beside him on the chaise with her sketch book, he wrapped the blanket around both their shoulders.

She giggled softly and opened her book to the blanket and Ladybug and Chat Noir PJ designs she had put together. She had a total of eight pajama sets: male and female in each of their colors for both warm and cold weather. The warm-weather sets were in cool, breezy fabrics while the cold-weather sets were intended to be made from soft flannel.

The Ladybug-themed pajamas had red pants with large spots reminiscent of her suit while the shirt designs utilized much smaller spots. The Chat-themed sleepwear was solid black with green piping and green paw prints. The sleeves and pant legs of the female versions included ruffles in either black with red spots or green with black paw prints.

The blanket was a soft fleece and the size of a large throw. Red circles with black spots were interspersed with green paw prints on a black background.

“Wow! These are great!” Chat exclaimed.

A soft pink blossomed on her cheeks. “You like them?” she asked tentatively.

“Of course, I do. You never cease to amaze me, Marinette.” He gave her a side hug as he studied the designs. He was definitely going to order a couple of sets sometime in the future as Adrien. But for now, he needed to choose a set for Ladybug. “Hmm… How about a light-weight set of the Ladybug themed ones for My Lady?”

She blinked at him in surprise.

He lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

She snickered. “I was really expecting you to choose one of the Chat-themed sets to give to Ladybug.”

Chat smirked knowingly. “That just gives me something to give her when I can come up with another excuse for gifts. Can I pre-order a cold-weather set for her and maybe one of the blankets for me for Christmas?”

“I think I can manage that,” She answered with a snort of laughter.

He stood and gave her a bow. “Thanks again, _Purr_ incess. I will try to touch base as often as my schedule will allow. Unfortunately, I need to leave you now as I have personal commitments which command my attention.”

“I’ll target to have this ready in early March. Be careful out there keeping Paris safe,” She called as he slipped out of her skylight.

After he left, Tikki came out of hiding and floated over to Marinette to look over the designs again. “I told you he would pick a Ladybug-themed set,” she said with a giggle.

Marinette shrugged. “Since Chat is giving Ladybug a warm-weather Ladybug set, I guess Ladybug will have to give him a matching Chat set.”

“And Marinette will be giving them each a set in the other’s theme,” Tikki snarked. “The two of you will get a chuckle out of this if you ever get around to revealing yourselves to each other,” the small god commented with another giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mar 20th, birthday…**

Marinette wrapped Ladybug’s PJ’s in a red box with black ribbons; she packed that and a bakery box of pastries in a black backpack for Chat to pick up later that evening. In a red backpack, she packed Chat’s gifts in a black box with green ribbon and bakery box with two slices of birthday cake.

She had set a specific time for Chat to swing by and was waiting on her balcony with his backpack and a thermos of hot chocolate. Right on time, he landed on her balcony with a smirk and twirled his tail in his hand. “Hi, _Purr_ incess.”

She gave him a wide grin and reached up to scratch between his cat ears, “Happy birthday, Kitty!” She giggled when he started purring and leaned into her hand. “You really are a cat sometimes.”

He sighed. “As much as I would love to stick around for more pets, I have a birthday party to attend with My Lady.”

She smiled knowingly and handed him his backpack and thermos. “Of course. There are some pastries and hot chocolate, too. Stop by in a few days and let me know how it goes?”

He beamed as he peaked inside the pack. “Wow! Thanks again, Marinette. I’ll swing by again as soon as I can.” And as quickly as he arrived, he was gone again.

Marinette returned to her room and pulled out her red backpack and thermos of green tea. With a wink at Tikki she said, “Spots on!”

***

Ladybug landed on the rooftop where Chat Noir suggested they meet for their mutual birthday but there was no sign of her kitty. A rather large structure looking suspiciously like a green house full of flowers took up most of the roof.

Chat exited the structure and waved her over. “In here, LB.” He was trying hard to curb his flirtatious tendencies, at least for tonight. He really wanted this evening to go well so she wouldn’t have a problem if he suggested they spend more time together as friends.

Just inside the door, a cleared area was set up with a table and chairs, the backpack Marinette had given Chat sitting on the table. “I can turn on the space heater if you get cold.”

She slipped her red backpack off her shoulders and looked around. She stopped beside the table, crossing her arms over her chest and lifting an eyebrow. The green house was full of flowers and potted plants in a wide variety.

He gave her a sheepish grin, “I know you said no flowers but this is really a nice spot and they aren’t for you so I figured this was safe.”

She had been watching him, surprised at how “at home” he seemed to be. “And just who gave you permission to use all this? Plagg didn’t open that for you, did he?” She waved her hand at the door.

He stood up straight and tall, a hand to his chest. “Of course not. The owner gave me the lock code,” he pouted indignantly.

When she continued to give him a stern look, he deflated. “I was on patrol in January and found him. He had slipped on an ice patch, fallen and twisted an ankle. I helped him get to the medic clinic nearby. I stopped by a few days later and he was in here still working despite being on crutches so I stayed to help. I come by occasionally when I have some free time before patrols.”

Her expression softened into a small smile of affection. “This is part of the florist’s shop on the ground level, isn’t it? The one you posted about on the Ladyblog?”

He nodded. “He barely makes enough to get by and couldn’t afford to hire any help and he really couldn’t be closed so close to Valentine’s Day since that is when he makes a large portion of his revenues for the year.” He shifted his gaze and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “I started to just buy everything he had in stock and give it to you but I knew you wouldn’t want it…”

He never ceased to surprise her. “Oh, Kitty.”

He shrugged. “I found out a bunch of the blogger’s classmates bought him out.” As Adrien, he had purchased several dozen arrangements and sent them anonymously to the female staff at their school.

She placed her backpack on the table and gave him a quick hug. “You really are a sweetheart sometimes.”

He chuckled and struck a pose as she stepped back. “Only sometimes?”

_And… Chat is back_ , she thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

He bowed low and gestured toward the table and chairs, “Shall we, My Lady?”

They pulled items out of the backpack, Chat purring appreciatively when he saw the boxes from the bakery. Once everything was on the table and the packs set aside on the floor, they handed each other their gifts.

“Happy birthday, Chaton.”

“Happy birthday, My Lady.”

When they opened their box, they were surprised (he was surprised and she was faking) to find two sets of warm-weather PJ’s: one in Ladybug colors and one in Chat Noire patterns. With twin laughs, they read the notes Marinette had place in the top of each box.

She knew hers would fit perfectly but she’d had to eyeball Chat’s measurements. In an effort to cover for herself, she said, “Guess I know now why Marinette was so adamant about what time I should come by. She said you could swing by for adjustments if anything doesn’t fit right. She even has a few ideas for masks so that she can get an accurate fit without our suits on but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Marinette really is wonderful,” he commented affectionately.

A soft pink dusted her cheeks but thankfully he was too absorbed in the gifts to notice. “You like her, don’t you?”

He nodded. “She is one of the few people I feel like I can be myself with. You should really reconsider giving her back a Miraculous. I was there when you gave Max the horse, after all. And Multi Mouse wasn’t outted to Hawk Moth like the others.” He also was there – as Adrien, no less – when she gave Luka the snake Miraculous which she herself told Chat she was going to give to Adrien.

“I’ll think about it,” she hummed in agreement, worried about him putting two and two together that Marinette wasn’t around to be outted since she was in her Ladybug persona. She watched him eyeing the PJ’s and snorted. “You’re going to wear one set to bed then get up in the middle of the night and change, aren’t you?”

He laughed, “Actually, I was thinking of wearing the Ladybug shirt and Chat pants. You?”

She sighed theatrically, “I guess that means I have to wear the Chat shirt and Ladybug pants?”

They ate the treats Marinette supplied them from the bakery and talked about Paris and current events. Staying away from specifics, they carefully shared a few items and discovered that they had a number of things in common aside from video games and a love of Jagged Stone music.

After they cleaned up and packed everything away, Chat gave her a friendly hug. “Best birthday ever. I can’t wait till next year.”

-end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about a follow-up for this one in the form of an accidental reveal when they have some kind of sleep over and wear matching PJ’s. Maybe surprise get together for movie/game night? Alya/Marinette crashing a Nino/Adrien sleepover or vice versa as one of Alya’s match-making schemes to get them together. It has to be something where Adrien doesn’t know Marinette will be there because he knows she will recognize his PJ’s but she doesn’t realize Adrien will recognize hers. 
> 
> Another idea was Ladybug stopping by Adrien’s for some reason after she makes Chat’s blanket and sees the blanket in Adrien’s room.
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions?


End file.
